divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Prior
"I love you. No matter what." - Natalie to Beatrice 'Natalie Prior '''was the mother of both Beatrice and Caleb Prior, and the wife of council member Andrew Prior. She was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, but was sent to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare due to her near-perfect genes. She later was inserted in to the Chicago experiment as a Dauntless member. She met and married Andrew Prior, an Erudite-turned Abnegation, and had a family. Biography Early Life Natalie was born in Milwakee Wisconsin. After witnessing her mother murder her father, she and her siblings went to the Fringe. Natalie was picked out of the Fringe because she was GP, she began to work at the Bureau and was eventually sent into the city where she was said to be Dauntless born. She seemed to be a typical Dauntless child as she had a tattoo near her armpit. Natalie was supposed to go to Erudite but chose Abnegation. Divergent Natalie appears in the first part of the book, being one of the first characters introduced. She cuts Tris's hair just before she goes to school to go through the Aptitude test. She is said to work in an Abnegation volunteer agency. Before the Choosing ceremony, Natalie talks to Tris about her decision, seeming to know that she will change faction. After the Choosing Ceremony in which Caleb chose Erudite and Tris chose Dauntless, she was seen to be smiling towards Tris whereas her father had a look of betrayal. Later in the book on the Dauntless initiates visiting day Natalie comes to see Tris. She tells Tris she loves her and that she needs Tris to go visit Caleb and tell him to look into the simulation serum. She also comments on four, saying he looks somewhat familiar and that he is handsome. Later, she rescues Tris from an execution by drowning in the (now Erudite held) Abnegation headquarters. She is shot dead distracting Dauntless sleeper soldiers so that Tris can escape. Allegiant'' When Tris leaves the border of the city she discovers many things about her mother. First, she learned that Natalie was not from Dauntless after all. She came to the city to watch over the Erudite, but was first placed in Dautless to lower suspicion over her tattoos. When David gives Tris her mother's diary, she sees how her mother's life wasn't perfect and that she was placed in the "experiment" of Chicago. Natalie worked with the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, which was her home for several years. She was Divergent and had nearly perfect genes. She met Andrew Prior and married him in Abnegation, thus angering David because he himself loved Natalie. Physical Appearance Tris described Natalie to have been able to be "beautiful, in a different world." Her body was thin beneath the gray robe. She had high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets her dull blond hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she had to hide that beauty in Abnegation. Natalie had green eyes and dimpled cheeks. She has a tattoo on her back near her armpit. Personality Natalie is described as selfless, kind and strong, and later revealed to be very brave. Her strength is shown through her will and her love for her children. This is displayed when she distracted the sedated Dauntless initiates knowing she wouldn't survive, enabling her daughter to run to safety. Natalie enjoyed knitting. She used to knit scarves for the neighborhood kids. Even though she showed multiple signs of Abnegation, she showed signs of Dauntless when she frees Tris. Dauntless guards were seen shot by Natalie and she was willing to sacrifice herself for others as an act of both bravery and selflessness. She seemed quite accurate in her shots. Death Natalie died distracting the Dauntless initiates who were in a trance, giving Tris a chance to get away and destroy the data that controlled the initiates. She was shot by a group of them, including Will who was later killed by Tris. Relationships Mother Natalie's mother was a Dauntless leader and to enable her daughter's safety, she told Natalie to leave Dauntless and find a safer faction. It is implied that they are close. Her fate is unknown but she is most likely deceased. In Allegiant, it is revealed that her mother is not a Dauntless leader. She lived in Milwauke, Wisconsin, with Natalie and her father, and was in law enforcement. It is revealed that her mother killed her father and her mother forced her to not tell anyone. As a result of the traumatic experience, Natalie ran away from home and never saw her mother again. Beatrice 'Tris' Prior Natalie and her daughter shared quite a relationship. They were very close and as repeated several times in this article, she was willing to sacrifice herself for Tris' sake and to help her stop the Erudite. Natalie and Tris were both Divergent. Caleb Prior Caleb lies to his family about his thoughts to transfer to Erudite. Even after the Erudite killed both Caleb's parents, he still betrayed them.He relayed information to Jeanine Matthews. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Divergent Characters Category:Abnegation Category:Dead Category:Prior family Category:Divergent Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Dauntless Category:Females Category:Allegiant Characters